badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Nekrago Smiles
"Nekrago smiles." http://i57.tinypic.com/1424rq1.jpg Those are the words that still haunt me as I type this story. A few days ago I saw that I had gotten an email from Blizzard that said I had 7 free days of World Of Warcraft play time and since the new expansion is about to launch and they want to get as many people back into it as possible. I was planning on buying the new expansion anyways so I figured I might as well play for the 7 days before my time expired. After a few hours of checking out the new content, I decided to que up for the Halloween "Headless Horsemen" dungeon event where you kill the headless horsemen and get a Halloween themed piece of armour or loot. I did this for about an hour before something strange happened... I joined a group just like the previous ones, except this time there was an Orc Warrior named "Nekrago" with a Female Dwarf Mask on that creeped me out the same way it did every year. I didn't think anything of it until we downed the boss and everyone left...except him. I was about to leave as well when his character walked up to me, stood completely still, and then used the emote to smile. "Nekrago smiles" popped up in the text box as he stood there, staring at me in the graveyard section of the Scarlet Monastery dungeon. I typed "lol, hey there." in chat, thinking maybe he just wanted to make conversation and waited. After several seconds he sent a message. Nekrago: "Have you ever worn a mask?" Me: Yeah, they look pretty funny. ha. I usually wear the gnome one for a while until it makes me start to feel sick. lmao Nekrago: No... I mean, in real life. Me: Oh...Uh, yeah I guess we all do in a way. ha. Why do you ask? Nekrago: I wear one every day. I wish I was someone else. Someone who wasn't so heartless and cold. Me: I'm sure you're not heartless and cold. Why do you say that? :c Nekrago: I dunno, they all tell me I am. Me: Who? People at school? Fuck bullies man, I had to deal with that shit too. They never amount to anything. :/ Nekrago: No, the people I take advantage of. Every time I have to feed them they all yell at me. I have to put duct tape back over their mouths just to shut them up... Me: ...huh? I'm confused now... o.O He used the smile emote again and the text "Nekrago smiles." popped up in the chat box. Nekrago: It's ok. No one understands. That's why I have to make them understand. They laughed at me when I asked them out and now I am the one that gets to laugh while I make them scream. I immediately went up to the dungeon que to leave the group as soon as I read that but when I clicked "Leave dungeon" nothing happened. I kept clicking on it over and over, starting to panic for no real reason, when he did the emote once again..."Nekrago smiles." I kept clicking it and then suddenly my game froze and just a still image of his masked character and "Nekrago smiles." was on my screen. I had to ALT+F4 WoW to get back to the desktop and I began to feel really sick to my stomach. I don't attribute the freezing, since it happened often when I disconnected from the server, to anything supernatural, but the timing of it was incredibly creepy. I clicked on World Of Warcraft to restart it and logged back in to see I was in Orgrimmar when I heard the game noise that indicated someone sent you a private message. I looked at the chat box to see the name "Nekrago" with the message: "We go to the same school, you know. Your name is Eric Martin." Me: Ok, who the hell is this? Did someone at school tell you to fuck with me on here? You're not funny dude. Nekrago: No, you probably never even knew I existed. But Lacy did. She called me a fat nerd a few weeks ago, I think she deserves to be hurt for that. Me: What the fuck? I'd like to see you try to hurt her. I will beat the living hell out of you dude. You definitely deserve it for being a creepy douchebag. Nekrago: We'll see. I tried to message him back but it gave me the "No one named Nekrago is online right now" message and I got really angry and logged out. My girlfriend, Lacy, was known for being one of the more popular girls at school but I never thought she'd ever hurt someone's feelings like that. I texted her, hoping she'd still be awake, and after several minutes I got a "Hey hun :)" message and breathed a sigh of relief. We talked for the next two hours before I went to sleep and I tried to forget about the whole thing until tomorrow, when I'd start trying to find out who "Nekrago" was. The next day at school, Lacy didn't meet me where she usually did...I didn't think much of it until I got home and my mom told me Lacy's parents were looking for her and had stopped by to see if she had come over to my house. I felt a pit in my stomach as I began to lose it. When my mother began to worry I told her about the messages I had gotten last night on my video game and she called Lacy's parents, who I assumed called the cops. Several horrible dragging hours passed as I sent her text after text, but she never replied. Eventually, my mom ran into my room with tears still in her eyes and said: "They found her.she's ok...but..." I immediately felt tears well up in my eyes as the worst things ran through my head. My mom explained that the neighbor on Maxwell Avenue said he heard pounding on his door and when he looked out, he saw Lacy with bruises on her face and duct tape around her wrists. He let her in and she collapsed on the floor, sobbing about a "psychopath" next door and that he needed to call the cops. The neighbor called the police and after they heard Lacy's story they investigated the house next door to find a horrorshow. There were fake sex dolls in every bedroom, along with tons of sex toys and bondage equipment, even in the bedroom where they found an adult female and male stabbed to death and wrapped up in blankets in the closet. When they got to the basement they found the brutally sodomized corpses of 3 girls, plus 4 missing girls from other counties in critical condition. They were all chained to walls with cameras in front of them that had hundreds of recordings of disgusting things on them. The police identified the bodies of the couple in the closet as Mrs and Mr Hall, who were the parents of Isaiah Hall, who I immediately remembered from roll call in my Art class. He was a chubby kid with glasses that always drew naked women doing sexual things to each other that got him in trouble a lot. His parents didn't have jobs, so no one noticed when they went missing and he somehow had managed to keep it a secret for over 2 months. They didn't find Isaiah, he's assumed to have fled the scene after Lacy escaped. Lacy hasn't been the same ever since that night. She won't let me touch her and she barely speaks. If I ever find that fat bastard, I will make him suffer far worse then he made those girls suffer. I can only hope he's caught before he can do it again. If you live in or around Cheyenne, Wyoming. Please be careful. Category:BCP Category:Pastas